fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 1
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. * Page: 00 - (01) - 02 - 03 Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader = ---- Team List ☀ - Team Leader SSGN (SIgnal) or GNSS (Genesis) RWBY (Ruby) JNPR (Juniper) HRNS (Harness) KAIT (Cait) List of Ninjas entered the World of Remnant Chapter Located: 04 - Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN Chapter Located: 18 - Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) - Hurricane Rose Chronicles Database Information 1-1 - Team SSGN (Signal) Link: [Click Here] * Naruto Uzumaki * Gaara Sabaku * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara (Leader) Database Information 1-2 - Team RWBY (Ruby) Link: [Click Here] * Ruby Rose (Leader) * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long Team JNPR (Juniper) Link: Here * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkyrie * Lie Ren * Pyrrha Nikos Jaune Arc See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: "Vomit Boy", from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. * Appearance: Semblance/Aura * Protective Weapons *Crocea Mors; Shield and Sword ---- Nora Valkyrie See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Channels electricity to muscles Technique * Nora Smash! Weapons * Magnhild - A Warhammer/Grenade Launcher Hybrid Brute Weapon. ---- Pyrrha Nikos See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Polarity (Magnetism) Weapons * Miló (Javelin/Xiphos) and Akoúo̱ (Shield) ---- Lie Ren See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Weapons * StormFlower Team CFVY (Coffee) Coco Adel See: [Click Here] Weapons *Minigun ---- Fox Allstair See: [Click Here] Techniques * Shockwave Force - Same way as Lie Ren does when he kicked a King Taijitu Weapons * His Blade Weapons ---- Velvet Scarlatina See: [Click Here] Weapons * Velvet's Box = Camera - The weapon is capable of creating solid "light copies" of any weapon Velvet has photographed, which she can then use in battle. ---- Yatsuhashi Daichi See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Yatsu (by Velvet) Weapon(s) * Gigantic greatsword ---- Supportive Characters Beacon Academy ---- Ozpin - Headmaster See: Ozpin ---- Glynda Goodwitch - Right-hand Lady See: Glynda Goodwitch ---- Bartholomew Oobleck See: Bartholomew Oobleck ---- Peter Port See: Peter Port ---- Reina (OC) Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Weapon(s) * ---- Zwei Appearance: Zwei is a black-headed, tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. His tail is short and stubby, nowhere near the length that would indicate him as being a Cardigan Welsh Corgi. Database Information 2 Sun Wukong Link: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Via Sun - emits two spectral clones of himself. One of the clones appears to be armed with his staff weapon, while the other had no weapon. The spectral clones appear to explode on contact with an opponent. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. He appears to need to stand still and concentrate while using his Semblance. Weapon(s) * Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang ---- Neptune = Atlas Information: [Click Here] Penny Polendina Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Robot # Nicknamed: P.E.N.N.Y. # Appearance: * Penny has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin conceals her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bear similarity to the shutter of a camera. * The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. Techniques *Energy Blast - This blast of energy is powerful enough to simultaneously slice multiple Bullheads in half, shooting them down. She can also put her swords into a smaller rings in order to fire multiple weaker beams. Weapons *Penny's Swords ---- Yugito Nii Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki of Matatabe, the Two-tailed Monster Cat (Former) # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. Yugito also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Semblance/Aura * Blue Flames, * Demon Within: Two-tails Chakra, * Unlock Semblance Stage, * Mind-scape Abilities; Mind, Memory and Emotion sharing. Techniques * Cat Claw - While in her transformed state, Yugito slashes the opponent with a powerful and quick swipe, using the extended nails on her hands. * Claw Creation Technique - This technique allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. * Flying Claw - lunges at an airborne opponent and delivers a powerful cross slash. * Great Cat Claw Attack - Matatabi, or Yugito in her Tailed Beast Mode, delivers a solid hit with their right paw. * Mouse Hairball - The user transforms their spit into a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually splits into individual and similarly ablaze hairs. These flaming projectiles pursue the intended targets before exploding, once they come into contact with an object. Weapons *Nail Claws *Matatabi’s Lash – A simple normal leather whip that generates blue flames. – Refer to Castlevenia: Lament of innocence. Its now like the Whip of Flames. ---- James Ironwood Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: General of the Atlas Military # Nicknamed: Jimmy (by Qrow) # Appearance: * is shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. Weapon(s) * Revolver ---- ---- Samui Quote: "If you two really are the same Kinkaku and Ginkaku from the history books, I'd rather you don't call us one of "your own"… Not cool. Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. Semblance/Aura * Techniques * Weapons *Tanto = Modified with Lightning Blade tanto ---- Atsui Quote: "Looks like you're a little hot under the collar today, sis! These guys must be something else!" Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * He has neck-length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes. His typical attire consists of a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform, along with the village's respective flak jacket. He also has bandages on his forearms, shin guards and the kanji for "heat" (熱, netsu) tattooed on his left shoulder. Semblance/Aura * Techniques * Cloud Style: Flame Slice (Cloud-Style Flame Beheading) - The user first imbues their blade with fire, before slashing in the direction of the desired enemy, resulting in the creation of large arcs of intense flame that follow the trajectory of the previous swing. A skilled user of this technique, such as Atsui, is capable of surrounding their immediate area with a circular wall of flames, incinerating multiple targets even if they approach from numerous angles simultaneously. Weapons *Flame Sword ---- Karui Extra Status ---- Omoi Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Semblance/Aura * Techniques * Weapons *Sword ---- = Winter Schnee = Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: # Nickname(s): Ice Queen (by Qrow) # Appearance: * is a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Semblance/Aura * Glyphs * Summoning Weapon(s) * Sword = Dual Form ---- Ciel Soleil Link: [Click Here] ---- Patch Taiyang Xiao Long Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Human # Nicknamed: # Appearance: * Semblance/Aura * Techniques # Weapons * ---- Qrow Branwen Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Human # Nicknamed: Dusty Old Crow # Appearance: * Semblance/Aura * Shape-shifting (It made an appearance in Season 3-Ep 12) Techniques # Weapons *Longsword = Shotgun and Scythe ---- Raven Branwen See: RavenNo wonder why Raven had not yet unseen by everyone or under the search from Yang? No one knows what is her reason for leaving her biological daughter. Extra Status # Role: Human # Nicknamed: # Appearance: * wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle, but with black instead of blonde hair, and her eyebrows are a little bit higher. In her youth, she had a small portion of her hair tied back. In her only appearance, Raven's eyes appear to take on the same red coloration that Yang's do when the latter is enraged. Techniques # Weapons *Katana = Nodachi '' Reference Describe clothesChapters Referred Transcription See also * Page: 00 - (01) - 02 - 03